What Happened Next
by AurorLight29132
Summary: I researched as I could to explain all their the lives post war. The first chapter explains all this, however in the next chapters when time lines are jumped by a few months or a year the story gets more interesting as more time after the war passes. It continues to get better because of how all of their lives end up changing.
1. The New Beginning

It was 2 weeks after the Battle Of Hogwarts. All things in the Wizarding World were changing. There was the reform of the Ministry with Kingsley soon to be

appointed as Minister for Magic soon.

Due to the loss of Aurors in the War people like Harry who had aspired to be Aurors however were unable to complete their

education were given training regardless. However this only held so only for the people who had fought in the Battle Of Hogwarts. Which means any of the D.A.

who were old enough and wanted to help the cause to round up the remaining death eaters could be offered a series of tests to see if they would qualify for the

training needed to become an Auror.

During this time Ron was also contemplating whether he should become one or not. He had heard Neville was going to try and do it so he thought maybe he would

go for the training as well.

Hermione wanted to continue her education so she could get her N.E.W.T.S. she decided to go back to school. She wanted to finish her final year with Ginny,

although Ginny was reluctant to return because it would mean spending time away from Harry yet again. They agreed she should finish her schooling and it

wouldn't be like before, they'd see each other at Holidays they could communicate and they'd know that the other was safe so they needn't worry frantically like

last time.

Hogwarts was not entirely destroyed and due to the help of magic it would able to be quickly repaired by the time the new term came. Minerva Mcgonagall was

appointed Headmistress of the school.

A group funeral was held for all those who had lost their lives fighting. They received honors from the Ministry. Fred being one of the people closest to Harry out of

the people who died had an award given to his parents.

Remus received the Order of Merlin First Class which made him the 1st werewolf to ever get such an award.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione who made it possible for Voldemort to be destroyed also received the Order Of Merlin First Class as well.

George was still having trouble coping with the loss of his twin. Hermione could tell why, it must have seemed as if he lost his other half. However of course George

wasn't the only one still grieving.

Harry and Hermione had been staying at the Burrow for the last 2 weeks. It was cramped at first with all the Weasleys there but it slowly died down. Bill and Fluer

returned to their cottage, Charlie returned to Romania, Percy returned to his apartment, and a somewhat reluctant George went back to his shop too. So now it

was only Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny in the house along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Although Hermione, Ginny and Harry knew what they were going to do Ron was completely oblivious as to what he

should be doing now. Many assumed that Ron would take Kingsley's offer and try to become an Auror like Harry. Although Harry knew himself he didn't need time

to think, he still needed time to catch his breath, so maybe Ron did as well.

Mrs. Weasley told Harry that she had no problem with him staying with her. That he should know he's like a son to her already. If this were years ago he may feel

as if he were imposing. But the Weasleys had been the closest thing to a family he had ever known. Well despite being second to Sirius who he felt closer to still.

Then he thought suddenly of Grimmauld Place. Last time he had been there Yaxley had seen it, which meant they couldn't return. Although all of Voldemorts

Death Eaters were on the run, Yaxley may be one of those who were subdued. Plus with the Ministry reformed yet again there's no danger in returning. However

the question was, did Harry want to return?

He woke up to the smell of eggs, sausage, and more of the delicious thing Mrs. Weasley always made for breakfast. They were reading The Prophet which was for

once in a long time being truthful. They were eating and discussing Arthur's position at the Ministry. Molly yelled and hit his shoulder saying if he receives a

promotion he should take it. With the changes in Departments Arthur might be getting a higher position, but staying in the Jinxed Protective Objects area is what

he liked while adding he still missed his work at Muggle Artifacts. Ron then said "If the pays better you should take it."

Hermione lately was speaking with Ron and Harry constantly about her to retrieve them, but when? She asked herself. Then she started

wondering if she was asking "When?" just so she could keep putting it off. Due to the fact that she was incredibly nervous about seeing them. Although still happy

to know their safe she was questioning herself on what their reaction would be to everything.

They didn't mind the Wizarding World when they 1st found out about it. It had explained a lot of the things that happened around Hermione at her

young age. However they were ignorant again. She wondered if when she reversed the spell they wouldn't accept her.

Ron thought this was foolish "If they didn't care last time they won't this time, they'd bloody well be proud of you Hermione."

Then Harry said when they were in the sitting room together with Ginny "I want to go back to Grimmauld place."

They wondered why for a moment, then agreed they were too curious of the state of it.

Then Hermione said "Once we're there we could summon Kreacher to see how he is." and Ron added "We saw him in the Battle leading the House Elves."

Harry said "That isn't why I wanted to return."

He continued by saying "I might want to keep the house."

They looked at him curiously and Hermione said "I thought you said you didn't want it?"

"There were a lot of reasons I didn't want it, but now there are some why I do. Sirius hated that house, he ran away from it" Harry continued by

saying "I first thought why keep that house then. Plus I had offered it to the Order, however now that it's diminished it's being put to no use."

Harry added "Dumbledore waited barely a month to give me Sirius's will. At the time I was still reeling over the fact that I had lost the only family I had ever

known. Not only that but someone I truly cared for as well, toppled with the guilt I still felt despite being told I held no blame. I didn't want any reminders of my

Sirius at the time I thought maybe that way I would hurt less and I didn't want to step foot in that house ever again. However now I realize keeping it would be a

way to keep Sirius closer to me, despite how he hated his childhood home. Should I ever live there I wouldn't make it so miserable. Also when I started cleaning

the place I actually realized how nice it was."

He joked saying to Ron "Before all your brothers moved out of the Burrow it would have been an ideal home for your family."

They agreed and told Ron's parents on where they were going and then left with Ginny. They came to the entrance and entered the ransacked home. They saw on

top of what Mundugus had done it had been searched again.

The other 3 looked at Harry and Ron asked "Do you really want to keep this place mate? It'd take forever to clean-" Hermione cut him off and said "Kreacher won't

be the only one doing it." as she eyed Ron.

Harry had made his decision. He didn't know in how long but he wanted to live here one day. A long way from now when it was all cleaned and he was older it

would be a perfect family home. They looked around to see what the Ministry had done to it. He saw how each room was searched. He walked into Sirius's room.

The last time he had seen it, as dusty as it may have been it was it was still beautiful with a chandelier above the bed.

He summoned Kreacher and the house elf looked up at him.

"Master"

he said to Harry much more pleasantly then when he had said it the 1st time. No longer refusing to be his servant and acting bitterly. Before Harry's hunt he had

supposed his kindness toward Kreacher was the cause of this, and was the reason Kreacher did not the betray them if he was interrogated and also helped in the

war in his name and Regulas's.

Harry looked and Kreacher and said "Were you caught? By Yaxley?"

Kreacher replied by saying "Kreacher was surprised not to see his master return home and the death eater instead but

quickly fled the house." He spoke of how he came to work at Hogwarts.

Harry thanked him for staying loyal to him and fighting. He also apologized that Kreacher had to see Yaxley return to Grimmauld Place and not him. Harry told

Kreacher

"I'm keeping the house. However I'm not going to use it yet." He told Kreacher "Continue to work at Hogwarts and when we decide to start cleaning it again we'll

call for your assistance." With that Kreacher left.

Hermione came in "We heard voices." Harry told her "I just spoke to Kreacher." she got upset and said "I wanted to see him too." Ron walked in and said "It

probably wouldn't have made a difference to him."

"So now that we know the place is in order you're sure about keeping it?" asked Ginny and Harry said "Yes."

One year later. They came home from Hogwarts Ginny and Hermione had graduated the school with Hermione getting all Outstandings on her N.E.W.T.S. which

was no surprise while Ginny also faired well.

In that year George had called his younger brother to work in WWW with him. So half way through his Auror training Ron had quit much to his

mothers disappointment. However with the money he made at the shop he didn't care.

While Harry after a year of very hard work and training was on his way to becoming a full fledged Auror soon. They wasted no time training him, wanting Harry in

the field to help. They said people who fought in the Battle will have one year to succeed in their training then become Aurors. Harry did particularly well, fighting

the dark arts since infancy. The training went down from 3 to 1 year because of the number of people they lost and how much help they needed.

Neville, like Harry who agreed to the training and was next to him was close to becoming an Auror as well. Neville who since his 1st year at school was laughed at

for not being able to stand up for himself with a very low sense of self-esteem. However that changed in his 5th year. Joining the DA learning how to fight and

defend himself raised his confidence and helped him feel like he was a part of something.

For that he was apart of the 3 with Luna and Ginny that restarted the DA and led it till Harry returned. He also helped destroy the final Horcrux which

Harry made sure was known to many people. Just like he did with Snape's sacrifice and where his true loyalties were which helped defeat Voldemort.

Hermione got her parents before the previous summer ended. They spoke of how proud they were and returned to London. Now Hermione was at her own home

having left school while Harry was still with the Weasleys, with Ginny who had finished her schooling as well.

The year before with the fear they felt and the pain of loss they had to suffer through, seemed like a bad memory compared to everything good that had been

happening now.

In less than a month Harry's year would be complete he would be given his evaluation and be told if he was officially accepted as an Auror.

Everybody who knew Harry said he had no reason to be nervous. He knew spells even full fledged wizards couldn't accomplish such as the Patronus Charm. He

knew how to fight, he knew how to think strategically and he knew how to lead. Like he led his friends in the DA and taught them spells they never thought they'd

learn. From a young age, being who he was needed he to know them.

Ron and Hermione were getting closer in the past year due to the fact they admitted their feelings to each other. Harry as well as Ginny's feeling were getting

stronger still.

Harry sometimes felt he should leave the Burrow because he should stay at Grimmauld Place or find a place of his own for the time being but Mrs.

Weasley wouldn't hear of it and Ginny said she wanted him close.

Harrys 19th Birthday was in less than a month. He and whoever else in the training program might be the youngest Aurors. In 2 ½ weeks.

He went to the Ministry for Magic and sat in a large office sitting in a chair facing opposite the front of the desk. Across from him was the Head of the Auror

Department. He would be the one to give Harry his evaluation on his performance in his training during this past year.

He said

"I was impressed with you Harry since we first met. Not because of the amount of skill you knew, however that was a great factor but how you acted like any other

trainee. You didn't act superior to anyone nor did it you seem like you were being affected by any of the praise being you were given."

He continued by saying "Although I could never know how you truly feel I could assume what you think about yourself. That you are stronger than the average

wizard. More experienced than the average Auror and although you think of yourself as normal wizard which prevents. With everything you went through you had

to admit the strength you held."

Harry corrected him slightly. "I always knew I wasn't a normal wizard, not in a sense that I supposed I was special. However I knew unlike others I

held a more dangerous and complicated life. I never had a big head but through the years realized my strength. Dumbledore once told me he thought I was a

better leader than himself. He said he worked hard so he could lead from a young age. However in the end he said that to him that doesn't seem to be what makes

a good leader. I told him he was great and a beacon of hope to everyone and he replied by saying many people put their faith in him but they also put it in me. He

said my friends asked me to teach them, to lead them and willingly decided and begged to let them help me. When I didn't ask to take charge at all. Dumbledore

said a true leader doesn't force the right to lead others, he is chosen by the people he will end up leading without forcing his authority upon them. I had told

Dumbledore he was the best leader I have ever known."

The man then said "Dumbledore is right in that sense. The faith people had in you was what kept them going on."

"You showed skills in everything Harry. Excelling in life like battle sequences. Thinking on your feet. Finding uses of certain magic by improvising to help

yourself."

Also to Harry's own surprise he was complimented in potions.

The evaluator said "I'm not surprised that you did so well not only because of your accomplishments in life and here, but when I spoke to your past Professors they

all spoke well of you."

Harry laughed slightly to himself as was reminded of how Slughorn once called him "The Prince of Potions."

By the time he finished talking while praising and critiquing all at the same time he gave Harry a final answer. He said to Harry "A year ago before we ever met I

knew I'd be surprised if you didn't succeed. So luckily you did. Harry you are now completely an Auror."

Harry came home to the Burrow and told everyone and they were all so happy for him celebrating his birthday and job at the same time.

George said "Ron and me made a bet if you'd get the job or not and Ron was the loser."

Ron cut in and said "That never happened." which was easy enough to believe because he doubted any of them thought he couldn't do it.

Then Hermione made an announcement also. She said she had decided what she wanted to do. "I want to work for the Ministry." A lot of people especially Ron

were surprised. "It's not controlled anymore and I think I can really help there."

Harry said "Ok, but what department do you want to work for anyway?"

Hermione answered "The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

While many encouraged her Ron asked slightly annoyed "Is this about you protesting for elfish rights?"

She said "Maybe partially. However I have also seen how The Ministry mistreats certain animals and that we've witnessed it to on more than one occasion." She

displayed her proud and unwavering disposition just as much she did when starting SPEW.

Ginny looked self-conscious momentarily. Everyone in her family and her friends knew what they wanted to be. She thought perhaps she knew. However she kept

it to herself and hoped her mother didn't take notice that she alone still hasn't told anyone her ambitions or realized yet how uncomfortable she was feeling. She

was torn between trying to make herself invisible or celebrating with her friends and loved ones. She ultimately decided ignoring them would ruin their moment of

happiness. So in spite of their feelings she ignored what she felt.

Harry then said something that came as a surprise to many people much like Hermione's announcement.

"I'm going to start cleaning Grimmauld Place."

Unlike the other announcements many of them looked puzzled.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak saying "That's great dear." With a forced sort of smile.

However Ron cut across saying "Why? Your not thinking of leaving are you? You know you can stay here as long as you want mate."

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley agreed and Hermione was still at a loss for words and Ginny started getting very upset in the thoughts that Harry would be leaving.

Harry said "I really do appreciate everything you have done for me, all of you. You helped me this past year. Gave me a

home when I had nowhere to go but I do have a place." He said "I don't want to leave the house in the terrible state it is in any longer and maybe by the time it is

all clean I would decide to live there."

Hermione finally spoke and asked "Harry are you serious about this?"

Harry spoke as if he had no doubts and said "Yes."

Ginny finally spoke and said "But the Black House is huge. Would you really think of living there all alone?"

Then Harry thought to himself and realized honestly he had yet of think of that. Nor did it ever cross his mind. He was so focused on not wanting to depend on the

Weasleys anymore than thinking of how truly alone he would feel if he was left in that house by himself. Harry then felt torn. He suddenly wanted to stay.

Previously he wanted to stay because of Ginny. Making the decision to leave was unbearable.

Ron cut across and said "If Harry is leaving so am I."

Harry was very taken aback by this and he wasn't the only one.

Mrs. Weasley immediately protested not just for Ron but Harry as well.

Ron said "We all believe Harry could stay he as long as he wants, because he's like family. However both Harry and me are older. We have gotten jobs, and in only a

year we would be 20 years old and it would probably take a year to clean the house anyway."

Harry asked Ron straight out "Why?"

He told Ron "We always stayed together to be safe. But this was a decision I made so I could begin my life."

Ron replied by asking "Why can't I go with you?"

Ginny said "Probably because your still a child."

Ron argued with Harry the rest of the day saying

"If I was there the house wouldn't be so empty."

Along with "Being roommates would be great."

Also speaking so fast now he said again "I'm mature enough to leave home."

Ron faced Harry and spoke fiercely by saying "Me and you are the same right now. We're the same age. We both have jobs. And we're best friends."

They started to argue. The more Ron spoke the more appealing the prospect of living with his best friend became.

Then Harry said "Honestly Ron it's not my decision."

Ron looked confused and asked "Why not?"

Harry replied "No one has the authority to stop me, however there is some who can stop you."

Ron thought for a moment of his parents and Harry said

"You shouldn't be stubborn and ignore them. Or argue with them like a child who isn't able to go somewhere."

Ron replied by saying "If I don't I might not be able to go."

Harry got angry saying that "You might not be able to go regardless, what would fighting accomplish then?"

He didn't want to cause a rift between his best friend and his best friends family.

Ron said

"There is no one to stop you anymore. You don't have anyone who holds any sort of control over you."

But then said

"Even though I have family, by still having my parents as authority figures, I' am just as old as you are."

Harry was a bit annoyed talking about before they left to hunt hocruxes his mother wouldn't leave all 3 of them alone together in the hopes to stop them from

leaving.

Then Harry said "Besides what about Ginny?"

Ron was confused and asked "What about Ginny?"

Then Ginny came slowly to the door and asked again herself "Yea what about Ginny?"

Wondering what Harry meant about her. Looking at Harry curiously.

Harry said "If me and Ron both leave you would be left all alone."

Then without thinking Ginny said rather quietly

"Then don't go."

Harry looked at her and unlike with Ron constantly having a retort he was speechless. He right now didn't want to leave at all. As he thought that he said it out

loud. Not angrily, not loudly, almost sad. Ron's temper went down too. He said to is friend

"Harry you know that you can call this place your home."

Then Ginny cut in she came to Harry and took his hand and sat them both on the bed and said

"You saved the lives of so many in our family. However we aren't telling you, you can stay because of that."

She told him "You must know that we all care about you, and you can't deny that you do feel the same."

Harry didn't speak, then Ron sat on bed next to them. "Ginny's right mate, at least for now you know you belong here."

Harry looked at his best friend then to his girlfriend and agreed that he'd stay.

Ginny wanted to hug him but with Ron being there she didn't.

Harry gave in and decided to stay and didn't find losing that argument bad at all since he already did want to stay badly. However he said he is still going to restore

Grimmauld Place whether he plans to live in it or not.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Well its obvious isn't it?" said Ginny,

"He doesn't want to wait for it to get any worse."

"Oh so does that mean your going to help?" Ron said with cheek.

She harshly said "Yes, and so are you."

"If I'm helping so is Hermione" said Ron. "Honestly with all of us able to do magic it shouldn't take to long." Ron continued.

"Not everything is accomplished by magic." said Ginny. "When we first cleaned the place we did more than half the stuff without our wands."

Ron replied by saying "Yea well when we first cleaned the place we couldn't use our wands."

Hermione walked in and said "Honestly Ronald you are so incredibly lazy."

"Where have you been?" asked Ron.

"Reading books the Ministry have written about the uses and control of all manner of magical creatures. However with the arguing I couldn't continue. Then I

heard you refusing to help so I came to say don't you dare think your going to let Kreacher do your share of the work."

Ron rolled his eyes and said

"I knew it, the only reason your joining that place in the Ministry is because of your failed SPEW campaign. It's all about house-elves."

Hermione snapped back saying

"NO! Not all, we've been taught a fair amount of what magical creatures are like at school." She said calmly.

"This is about elf rights and you know it Hermione" Ron said annoyed.

Then she said "Really? What about how Buckbeack was treated? Or how they abused that dragon that defended Bellatrix's vault?

I cannot believe that you didn't give one thought to one of our closest friends either!"

"Who?" asked Ron confused.

"Remus" she said infuriated.

They all went silent. Hermione was the first to speak with a harsh tone in her voice.

"The treatment werewolves are forced to face is disgusting."

Ron looked away from her eyes and apologized.

Harry spoke and said "Do you remember though, what they gave Remus."

"Yea" said Ron.

Hermione said "I looked it up, he was the first ever werewolf to get the Order Of Merlin." She said "If he had gotten anything below first class I might have

protested."

Ron said "It's more than "might" have protested, you definitely would have due to your constant defending of the people or creatures the Wizarding World looks

down upon."

"Listen" Harry said looking down.

"Can I maybe have a word, with Hermione, privately."

Ron and Ginny looked confused as they left the room.

He loved his girlfriend and trusted his best friend as well, but he felt Hermione might be the only person who could help him.

Whether it may be because his leaving would affect her the least.

Or that in times like this she seemed to always know what to say.

She sat down next to him and looked at him as he still didn't look up.

He stared at the bed and said barely above a whisper, "I don't want to leave."

Hermione said "I understand that the Weasley house is the closest thing to a real home you have ever known."

However Harry cut across and said "It was like that before, but it's not anymore."

He said "I thought I wanted to stay because I didn't want to live in that house all alone, or that I knew the Weasleys would always have me. Maybe at some point

long ago that was true but it isn't anymore." He said "All that, everything it doesn't matter anymore, what's really holding me here is-"

Hermione finished his sentence by saying

"Ginny"

He went on to say "The 1st time we were together I had to leave during the war, the way we they both constantly worried if the other was dead. Then after finally

being able to be together she had to leave again for school. We can barely be together for 3 months without having to be separated nearly a year each time, and

now when we can finally stay together I'm starting feel like I should leave, however that stopped when she came into my thoughts. Once again leaving her, and

leaving her without me."

He finished by saying "It seems everything is working against us."

Hermione felt for him and frowned then she put her hand on his and told him to look at her.

Harry looked up into her eyes and she said to him plainly

"I know how you feel about Ginny and I know how Ginny feels about you. Two people so in love are meant to be together regardless of the

difficulties they may face Harry."

Harry seemed to slowly feel better. Hermione said if he was so worried about their separation again why consider leaving?

Harry said "I have a job, in a year I'd be 20. Whether the Weasleys feel like I' am family or not, maybe it is time for me to find a place of my own."

Hermione said "I heard Ron's suggestion about you two being roommates, it didn't sound like a bad idea."

However then Harry said "By the time Ron had suggested that I had already reconsidered not leaving. But when Ron said that it made me adamant on staying."

Hermione was confused and asked "Why? The both of you shared a room for 6 years, if you don't include the year of the hunt where you 2 were constantly

together anyway. The both of you are best friends."

Then Harry said "What of Ginny? Should me and Ron both leave she would be left alone, and asking her to come isn't an option." As smart as Hermione was even

she was at a loss now. Then she said

"Wait one year. When the house is refinished, when you actually are 20 and when you may then be ready to be on your own."

Harry looked at her and thought to himself that was a good idea. Then he said "What about one year later?"

Hermione replied by saying "There are many things that can happen in the course of a year. You are at a crucial time in your life right now. Just having gotten the

job you had wanted, finally being with the girl you loved, and finally being at peace."

Harry told everyone his decision and they were happy with it but Ginny still looked bothered.

That night she came to his room when Ron wasn't there to speak with him.

She said "I was worried, that you may leave again."

"I thought it was time for me to try and be on my own, but that would be impossible if your not with me."

She looked at him as though she were somewhat depressed, and Harry saw this in her eyes and wondered would he

consider leaving again in a year?

He looked at her and took her hand and said "I'm not leaving." She looked into his eyes as if trying to tell him what she was going to say without really saying it.

She then said to him

"I might."


	2. Making the Team and Making New Friends

He looked confused, where would she go? Or more over, why would she go? He thought she didn't want him to leave so why would she consider was

making no sense so he asked

"What are you talking about?"

"This morning when you all were talking about everything you had planned out to do I didn't say anything."

Harry still confused said "I noticed but assumed having just left school you wouldn't know, and I didn't want to put any pressure on you."

She stopped looking so depressed and almost smiled

"But I do know, ever since I was young I would sneak into the shed to fly on my brothers brooms, then I started school and ended up playing Quidditch and was

really good at it just like you Harry. We both know how wonderful it feels to be in the air, how exhilarating playing the game is-"

Harry cut her off and said "I still don't quite understand."

"I want to play Quidditch, professionally."

"Sorry?" asked Harry utterly bewildered at this.

Ginny then said to him "I didn't want to tell anyone, at least not yet, I know you know what it feels like, to want to be something and have the odds against you.

However when you spoke of leaving I felt more comfortable telling you, however only you."

"Why?" he asked.

"You were afraid I'd be left alone, but if I succeed-"

Harry finished her sentence "You might be the one to leave."

"Yes" said Ginny.

She took his hand and held it tightly.

"You have lost so many of the people you loved, being apart doesn't mean we have to be separated. We can always be together no matter how far apart we are."

Harry looked at her and knew she was right, with all he lost the thought of not being in the same house as the same person he cared about was leading him to

believe he'd never see them again. All these negative thoughts were just the product of a lifetime of loss. The realization he had nothing to worry about seemed to take more than a year to fully sink in.

She finally genuinely smiled at him.

"In a year or less we may separate, you leave for Grimmauld Place and I go wherever Quidditch takes me. We can still be together and neither of us need worry

about the other being alone."

Harry looked at her and was happier now than he had been all day.

"That does sound like a great idea." said Harry but then he said

"Your mum is having trouble with the thought of _**me**_ leaving, imagine what she'll think of you and Ron."

Ginny looked at Harry and said

"Ron's right though, Fred and George moved out at 17 when their shop started. Ron's is working at the shop now and is 2 years older than they were when they

left. I'm also much more mature. You should have seen how frantic mum was about them being alone. As old as they were they had the personality of a child that

needed constant supervision." Ginny pointed out.

"Just because your mum let your brothers go at that age doesn't mean she liked it, meaning you and Ron might not get away with it."

"Well we can't just assume she'll say no. Would she really stop me from pursuing what I want to be?"

Then Harry looked at her and quoted Hermione

"'A lot can happen in a year.'"

A month and a ½ later.

"Ok we're done, with the ground floor…" said Harry.

Ron looked annoyed at Harry. "Blimey this is ridiculous we still have 4 floors to go." Ron said as he looked up to the landing of the staircases.

"Ron I am keeping the house." Harry said instinctively knowing Ron was going to make the suggestion to leave it since he had so many times before.

Whenever Ron got sick of cleaning Hermione forced him to continue.

"He's just afraid of seeing more spiders."

Ginny said laughing as she creeped up behind him and tickled his shoulder as Ron jumped.

"Bloody hell Ginny don't do that!"

She walked past him to Harry and kissed his cheek.

Hermione came down from the first floor.

"I looked at everything and it seems worse than down here since there are more rooms that were raided, but since we cleaned it before I didn't find many

creatures living in the corners anymore. Mostly it just looks like an even more messy place, but with nothing to fight off it should be done faster."

"The basement is practically done too, me and Kreacher cleaned everything and the kitchen can be completely put to use." Ginny added.

The 4 of them went to the 1st floor whilst creature started cooking.

Ginny then asked

"Ron is it true George has found a girlfriend?"

Ron looked a little annoyed.

"Don't really know, seems like it but he's keeping the girl to himself."

Then Hermione asked

"Could it be someone who works at the shop?"

"Nah, that would be too obvious" said Ron.

"You know George doesn't get out much, maybe it's someone he already knew." said Hermione.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ginny.

"I mean someone from school."

"But we would have noticed if it was someone at school." said Ginny.

"Maybe it was who he took to the Yule Ball." Harry suggested.

"That was 5 years ago, you think suddenly he might have an interest in the girl again?" said Hermione as if it wasn't possible.

"Who did he take anyway?" asked Harry.

"Angelina Johnson" replied Ginny.

"No that was Fred" said Ron looking slightly depressed.

"Yes now I remember" Hermione said almost in a whisper.

"Remember what?" asked Harry.

"Didn't you notice last year, how upset she was over Fred's death. I remember seeing her cry." Hermione told them.

"Well then it can't be her" said Harry.

"I agree, do you really think she's going to move on so quickly if she was so upset and especially do something like go for the other brother." said Ginny.

"Well yea that would make her out to be a little rude." added Ron. Then Hermione said

"I highly doubt it's her, but it actually is possible."

"Why's that?" asked Ron.

"Well think about it, Fred was on the Quidditch team with her, but so was George."

"So….?" asked Ron.

"Honestly Ron, Fred and George were exactly alike, we all knew that, they more than looked the same, they were practically one person, should Angelina ever be

with George she'd feel the same as she did if she truly cared about Fred even if they were never together. She wouldn't be using him as a replacement because if

she liked Fred because for the person he was the closest person like him, to the type of guy she likes would obviously be George."

The other 3 went silent not considering at all the possibilities of what Hermione just said.

"Hermione's right, if she is with George she isn't using him as a replacement, she's not that type of girl." said Harry.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Ron.

Harry looked at Ginny afraid to say what he wanted to so he just said

"Experience"

Ginny however still looked somewhat annoyed.

"Anyway like I said, I doubt it's her." said Hermione again.

"Yea well last time Percy came home he slipped up unlike when he was in school. Turns out he met some Ministry girl and their getting really serious." said Ron.

"Oh my god don't you realize what this means?" said Hermione almost excited for some reason.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Everyone in your family has a partner."

Ron looked surprised wondering how he had not realized this.

"Everyone except Charlie." said Harry.

"Well that's because he prefers dragons to women." Ron laughed as he joked about his brother.

They were all quiet for a moment and all of them felt somewhat awkward as they stood silent. They were most likely thinking the same thing.

'Will we all end up with the people we are with now?'

Ginny broke the silence and said

"I'm going to see how the foods coming" and walked down the stairs to the basement.

The next day they all had to go work of some sort. Harry now being an Auror had been given a bed of his own ready at St. Mungos and a Ministry for Magic

broomstick however he preferred one of his own so he considered buying another Firebolt. He had a starting salary of 5,000 Galleons a month on top of his

inherited had to come in and look at the pictures of dark wizards that decorated his desk and maps of where they might have been spotted last.

Whilst Ron who surprisingly turned down an opportunity to make such money half way through his training much to his mothers dismay. He said he was making

at least ½ as much since WWW was so popular and being in business with his brother was great.

Ginny decided if she was going to play Quidditch professionally she wanted to play for the Holyhead Harpies. If she made the team she too would be getting a fair

amount of money as a famous player. This annoyed Ron because his favorite team was the Chudley Cannons, but hers was the Harpies. She was attending tryouts

since the new season had started and new players were being chosen. Luckily they were impressed with her. As well as the background they heard about her being

Captain of her School Team Gryffindor in her last year at Hogwarts. However she has yet to hear from them. The Holyhead Harpies being much more famous than

a school team had a lot more players to weed through before they made their decision. Harry let her use the Firebolt he had gotten.

Hermione was working at The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She worked in the Department of House elves working heard to

improve their life, and any other creature in their class. Even though she had a salary of 3,500 Galleons a month, she complained a lot about the classifications the

Ministry gave to some creatures. Giving creatures she knew to be kind the classification of

"Known wizard killers."

All 4 of them however young were still not to be underestimated. Even if they were just starting out with what they all aspired to be.

They didn't need to worry at all about poverty due to the jobs they had chosen. This made Mrs. Weasley very happy.

Harry went into work and saw the new pictures and a map with red dots and lines. In training he had to learn "Stealth and Tracking" as well as "Concealment and

Disguise" Throughout his whole wizarding life he learned how to do all of this. Since his first year at Hogwarts to his last he had incredible skills of deduction. While

on the hunt for horcruxs he put all 4 of those things to use. Some days he would stay in his cubicle trying to figure out and pinpoint exactly where his target is.

Going from information he had collected, to news he heard in the Daily Prophet. Constantly connecting the dots not only on the map, but in his mind as well. Then

some days when he had thought he had found something he would go out and pursue his target. He usually was very accurate, but sometimes he would go

somewhere where he wasn't sure but still knew it might be the place, or held clues. He would act as invisible as he could so he could pick up information whether

he overheard it or made sense of it any other way. Such as taking of notice of things others might overlook.

Ron at the shop would stack shelves guide customers and generally have a good time laughing. He thought perhaps this was the best thing to do. George still

hasn't gotten over the loss of Fred. Maybe staying close to him will him cope more. They also thought of branching out to Zonkos something the Fred and George

were planning on doing before the war but never got the chance.

Hermione would go into her division as soon as she entered work and just like school went straight to writing and reading. Even if someone put down what she

believed in, such as justice for elves and whoever else stood in that class. Or thought she was too young to do anything. Her stubborn demeanor helped her shrug

them off. She also showed them off by her intelligence and was told more than once by the people who she befriended she seems smarter than quite a few of the

people who are older and worked there for a while already.

Ginny intensely waited at home, if she got a place on the team that would mean she to would be able to be what she wanted to be and just like them be making

maybe even more money due to the fame of her team. However the possibility of her being chosen out of so many other people who are better and more

experienced players made her so depressed that it seemed at times only Harry could comfort her. In one weeks time they were all at the Burrow eating breakfast.

All seemingly speaking as if they were so old talking about their work. Ginny just sat there staring into space, a feel of unease on her face. Then a barn owl came to

the window with a Green envelope with a golden wax seal in the shape of an eagle's claw. It was addressed to Ginny she looked at the letter and Ron said

"What are you waiting for? Open it!"

However Ginny although so anxious to know, was terrified all at the same time. So convinced she wouldn't make the team. Harry then took the envelope. Ginny

looked at Harry nervously and he opened the envelope.

"Well?" said Ron. Harry said nothing and Ron grabbed it from his hands. "Bloody Hell! Look! She made it! She actually made it!"

Ginny grabbed the letter from his hands and was shocked to reading she made the team. Mrs. Weasley hit her sons shoulder.

"Don't talk like that, of course she made it." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly's right Ron, your sister's a great player and we should all give her our support."

Ginny read the letter still finding it hard to smile because she was still shocked.

"They say I had to send an owl to them as soon as I got this." She looked up confused

"I can't use Errol, one more trip and he'll die, and I don't want to use Pig either." said Ginny.

"Then why don't me and you go and get you one, as a gift for making the team" said Harry.

"I'll come too." said Ron. The prospect of leaving them alone was bothering Ron. "Yea well besides you need a new one too don't you Harry?" Ron didn't realize how

insensitive he was being till it was too late.

Hedwig to Harry was like Fawkes to Dumbledore. More than a pet, and more than a companion. She was a true friend of his. Still after 2 years the thought of the

loss still caused his heart to ache. The memory of her nipping at his ear or fingers to show affection. Or how she even turned her tail to him when she was angry.

The funny annoyed look she'd give every time Pig was around. He had been putting off getting a new owl even though he needed one because as other people

assumed he might think he was replacing her, or that he still wasn't ready to maybe find another animal companion as the loss of Hedwig still stood deep within

him.

Hermione said she knew how he felt because she would see the look on his face every time he saw an owl. Moreover the look he had the very first time he heard a

hoot again after Hedwig had died, when they were camping during the war. She knew Hedwig was on his mind. She told him just because he lost an old friend

doesn't mean he can't make new ones. Perhaps she said that because she new Harry felt that he could never have another owl he held such a bond with. Hedwig

who even without orders went to France to find Hermione on one of his Birthdays to make sure he received a gift. Or pestered his friends till they wrote back to

him.

He said he'd look at new ones too, admitting to himself that the opportunity to make a new friend was always available and that didn't mean he had forgotten his

old ones.

The 3 used the Floo Network to get to Diagon Alley. They reached Eeylops Owl Emporium. They walked in and the lady saw them and said

"See anything you like?"

Ginny looked around and spotted an owl she thought was cute and said

"Excuse me what kind of owl is this?" the owl she saw was a little more than twice the size of Pig. It was a female owl. The tips of the feathers on it's wings were a

light brown color while its body was a creamish white but once they reached her neck they would go light brown again around her head but left her face the same

cream color of her body. Its eyes were sharp and dark brown. Ginny thought it was beautiful.

The lady came and said, "That owl is 5,000 Galleons"

"What?" said Ron.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

Then the lady said

"That my dear is a Rare Red Owl"

This confused Harry as well as the others since it was nowhere near RED.

"Those are hardly ever in stock here." The lady eyed Ginny as if almost laughing at her and how she'd never afford it.

Then Harry said "Great we'll take that then."

"What?"

The other 3 said at the same time.

"Are you mad?" said Ron.

"Your friend's right the price of this owl is massively high." said the lady.

"Which is exactly why he won't be buying it." said Ginny. "I'm not having you waste 5,000 Galleons on me." Ginny said.

"It's not a waste and it really does look nice."

"You should also know some things about the owls you buy." said the lady.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

The lady continued "For instance this owl here is very friendly, loyal, her type are playful as well. She is breed of owls that are extremely brave but also need

training because they are weak."

"We'll take it" said Harry.

"If you insist said the lady. Well do you want anything for yourself?" asked the lady.

Harry didn't know what to say, Ginny took his hand and said

"He's still looking."

They walked around the shop and every Snowy Owl looked like Hedwig.

"You know you can buy the same one mate." said Ron sensitively.

"You heard the lady Harry. Each owl had its own traits, its own personalities. If you truly liked Hedwig the way she was. It's ok to buy the same one. Your not

replacing her you know that." said Ginny softly.

Harry went up to where the Snowy owls were. He saw all of them staring at him. He looked from one cage to another almost as if he was trying to find out if he

had a connection with any of them. He walked up to the cages and one hooted when she looked at him and clicked her beak just like Hedwig used to. He put his

fingers through the cage and she nibbled softly on them. She looked up at him and he opened the cage and he went to pet her and smiled for the first time since

walking in the shop. Spreading her large wings she flew out of her cage suddenly. She perched herself on Harry's shoulder and nibbled at his ear.

The lady came to him "I see you have chosen a Snowy owl. As a usual in the shop their only 500 Galleons"

Ron looked at her and under his breath quoted her sarcastically "_**'only?'**_"

She continued to say "They are a very loyal type."

"I know" said Harry.

Ron looked at Ginny and Harry and asked "Well any names?"

Ginny replied "Well I thought I had one picked out, but she's so pretty I don't think it will fit so I changed my mind."

"From what?" asked Ron.

"Grubby" Ginny answered.

"Grubby? That's an awful name." said Ron.

Harry agreed but didn't say anything, so instead he asked "What did you change it to?"

Ginny answered him and said "Callissa"

Ron said again "Your naming her that because?"

"Honestly Ron you know nothing of elegance." snapped Ginny.

"You naming that owl Callissa is like Harry naming his Snow."

The owl on Harrys shoulder hooted. "Ron!" yelled Ginny.

"Well now you know how I felt when you named Pig 'Pidgwegeon'" said Ron.

"Yea well if she takes to the name you might have just named a Snowy owl Snow" said Harry a little annoyed.

The lady came up behind them and said "There's an easy way that helps you to teach the owl its name, just like there is finding out if the owl likes the name given

to them."

"How?" asked Ginny.

"All you really have to do is set them down and have every one else back way so the animal knows you're the one naming them, this way they know they belongs

to you. Look them directly in the eye and say the name a few times. Notice the reactions, should they be negative it's meaning they dislike the name or hoot in

happiness meaning they accept it."

"I'll go first" Ginny. She said her owl down on the lady's desk.

"Now you 2 boys back up." said the lady.

Ginny walked up to her owl looking nervous. She didn't break eye contact and said "Callissa" the owl didn't reply.

"What do you do if they give no reaction?" asked Ron.

"You keep trying." said the lady.

Ginny kept looking at her own but instead of being harsh like the lady suggested she walked up to it and pet it head and said "Callissa" once more. It nibbled her f

finger.

"Well done!" said the lady. "Ok you go next young man." she said to Harry.

"Actually I just want to figure out if my owl took to the name my friend said."

The lady responded by saying. "Well then you might not be able to know."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"If you try and see if the bird reacts to the name it might stick to it, do you want that?"

Harry thought for a moment thinking any name but Hedwig wouldn't do. However "Snow" that's as far from original as you can get. But he knew that's what he

liked about Hedwig. She was so beautiful with her feathers as white as snow. "Snow" he said.

Ron cut in and said "Harry are you sure?" Harry walked up to the owl and pet her like Ginny and repeated the name "Snow." It hooted as if it understood.

Ron said "I thought you didn't like the name."

"I didn't, but then I remembered one of the things I loved about Hedwig was how she was whiter than snow itself, I always found that beautiful."

"Yea but the name Snow for a Snowy owl is still a little cheesy mate." replied Ron.

The lady then spoke "So you have both decided? Good"

Harry paid for their owls and they left. "Hey you know if we have anything else to pick up here we should get it before leaving." suggested Ginny.

"What could we get? It's not like we have school books to worry about." asked Ron. They returned home, Harry still uncomfortable with traveling by Floo Powder.

They came out into the Weasley kitchen and dusted ashes off themselves. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in and saw the 2 owls and paused a moment upon spotting

Harrys. Supposing maybe he really wasn't ready yet to buy a new owl.

Harry said "I saw the other owls, but the lady said how their different in the way they act, and I like the personality of the Snowy ones"

"Well then." said Mr. Weasley smiling "What did you name her?"

Ginny then answered "Actually Harry didn't really have a chance, Ron ended up choosing the name because the owl liked it when Ron accidently said it."

"Well what was it?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"This is Snow." said Harry.

"Snow?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Ron why would you suggest that name." she said more complaining then questioning to her son.

"I didn't" said Ron "I just said it would be a stupid name and she ended up liking it. We were going to try and change it but Harry wanted to keep it."

"Well it seems a little foolish but I think it fits her well." said Harry

"And you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at her daughter. Ron started to say "She got a Ra-" but Ginny cut him off and said

"Red Owl" Harry agreed with her about leaving out the price. "I named her Callissa. Because of how pretty she is."

"She does look very nice, 2 excellent breeds." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yea probably cause she's Rare." Ron said under his breath and Harry nudged him.

She wrote back saying she got their letter and couldn't stop smiling. Ron owled Hermione and she said she would come over to celebrate that evening. The evening

came and Hermione showed up. Ginny opened the door and Hermione automatically hugged her friend.

"Congratulations Ginny!"

Ginny called Callissa. "Look what Harry got me, it was a gift for making the team."

Hermione went into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley cooking and Hermione smelled her usual delicious food.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" she asked.

"Most likely in Ron's room" said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione went upstairs with Ginny trailing behind her and Hermione saw the 2 of them sitting and talking in their

room. Then Hermione spotted the owl. "Um Harry." She started when she saw it. Having the same impression as everyone else did. Harry saw what she had

noticed.

"I liked the 1 I saw and got the same breed that's all" He said before she asked.

She then asked what he named her and Harry told her the story of how Ron accidently named her Snow. She shot Ron and annoyed look. Then Harry told her how the name was starting to grow on him because it matches the owl.

Ginny sat on the bed, tonight she was the center of attention as people were still praising her.


End file.
